1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a high efficiency method and an apparatus for making, cooling and dispensing carbonated water or beverage utilizing discrete precool and final coolers supplied by a common refrigerant source; the discrete precooler is of very high thermal efficiency and BTU capacity and precools the water only to an intermediate temperature of about 45 degrees F. (7 degrees C.) and an ice bank final cooler final cools the water to as close to freezing as is possible with great accuracy without freeze-up.